


April Fool's

by JustARainbowDisaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Everyone Is Overprotecting Over Alya, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Married Couple, Married Life, Pranks, Pregnancy Tests, Pregnant Alya, Pregnant Character, This is me apologising for the last fic, april fool's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARainbowDisaster/pseuds/JustARainbowDisaster
Summary: Alya wants to prank her husband, Nino, for April Fool's.And of course, she asks help from her beloved best friend, Marinette.Spoilers; Things don't turn out the way she wanted...(read the tags :))*WARNING*My mother tongue isn't English so there might be small grammar/ vocabulary mistakes
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> I am here with another fanfic for you!  
> This one is a fluffy one I swear!  
> Here is my previous fanfic please go ahead and check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759895
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it and want to read more of my stories!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a sunny, Tuesday morning. The sun was resting on the beautiful Parisian sky, allowing children to go to school on foot. And they wouldn’t miss such an opportunity to prank their friends on the way there. Why would they do that, you may ask. Well you see, it wasn’t just a normal, boring Tuesday.

It was the first day of April. The beginning of a new month! But for the Parisians and all the people on this planet meant something else… The first of April was the day that lies, pranks and jokes were allowed! And somewhere, in the center of Paris, two adults were becoming teenagers again.

The first one was taller than the other. She had brown hair that became redder and redder as it touched her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of black glasses that hid her beautiful amber eyes. A yellow dress that reached her ankles was placed were her usual orange striped shirt and her jeans used to be when she was a teenager. You see, she was 5 weeks pregnant and the doctor had advised her to wear comfortable clothes. Which she didn’t understand at all, because her belly hadn’t gotten any bigger.  
The second one was petite and paler, making her look fragile. Her now long, midnight hair was in a fishtail making her look more like an adult than a high school student. Just one stare at her vibrant bluebell eyes could get you lost in them. Her magical earrings remained hidden behind some of her raven bangs. Oh her earrings….She owns this magical piece of jewelry so much… The woman was wearing a pink sleeveless polka-dotted dress with a white cardigan that she had designed.  
The two were sitting on the apartment’s couch discussing a joke that the brunette wanted to play on her, now officially, husband.

“So Marinette,” Alya began referring to the girl with the bluebell eyes.  
“Listen to what we are going to do. So, I bought a pregnancy test from the nearby pharmacy. I want you to use it, so it is negative, and then I am going to give it to Nino and tell him that I am not pregnant after all!” She said her eyes sparkling with excitement.  
“I don’t know Alya…He wants to be a dad so badly…” The kind-hearted woman across her replied.  
“Don’t you want to take revenge about what happened last year?” the journalist said with a challenging tone, knowing that her best friend wouldn’t refuse to take revenge.  
“I don’t know Alya…”, she paused, “I know that what he did was embarrassing and not fascinating for me and Adrien…” the excitement on the brunette’s face faded, a pout replacing it. Some tears escaped her eyes leaving Marinette in pure shock.  
“Oh no…”  
“N-Not ev-ven f-for your-your pr-prego bes-st fr-friend?”  
Marinette’s heart ached to see her friend like that.  
“Okay, I will do it for my prego best friend..”  
“Yayyyyyyy!” Alya hugged the sweet designer.

Marinette got up and made her way to the kitchen counter where the pharmacy bag was. She carefully took the whole bag and went to the bathroom. She locked the door, a quiet clicking sound being heard as she turned the key to lock. When she finished with the test, she placed it near the sink, unlocked the door, and made her way to the living room, next to her beloved companion.  
They chatted for what felt like hours while responding to Nino’s phone calls every once in a while.  
“I wish Adrien called this often to see if I am okay...” Marinette mumbled humorously.  
“Don’t worry girl when you get pregnant”, Alya smirked, “I am sure that he will call you more than Nino does! You know that he is a big softie! ”  
“Yeah you are probably right”  
“Probably? Girl, I am always right!” The brunette sassed. A giggle escaped from the midnight haired woman.  
“Yes, Alya. You are always right.” She responded and trapped the journalist in a bear hug.  
The giant bell of Notre Dame rang informing the citizens that it was officially 2 PM. This meant that it was lunchtime.  
“I have to go. Give Nino a hug from me when he gets home! Oh! And don’t forget to tell me how it went!” Marinette almost shouted as she grabbed her bag and her car keys moving towards the front door.  
“Don’t worry! I am sure that Nino will call Adrien to tell him!” Her best friend yelled from the couch.  
Marinette was ready to leave when she remembered the pregnancy test that she left in the bathroom. She left the door open and rushed to go get it. She didn’t want Alya to exhaust herself even with something that simple. Maybe she was exaggerating a little bit, but it wasn’t every day that your best friend is pregnant! She clumsily grabbed the stick, ran to the living room, placed it on the coffee table, and left immediately, closing the door behind her.

Alya took the test, her mischievous grin fading and being replaced with a smile.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Marinette had successfully returned home and went immediately to her bedroom. She threw her shoes off her feet, climbed on her bed, grabbed the remote from her nightstand, and pressed the power button, turning on the television.

A little later, the front door swung open and a tall figure with the messiest blonde hair got in the house. The man was thin and muscular from all the late-night patrols that he and his partner had done. His lime eyes shined in the sun and his smile lit up the whole room. A silver ring was in one of his fingers that almost everyone confused with the one that he wore in his ring finger.

“I am home!” He yelled to let his wife know that he was back from work.  
“I am in the bedroom!” She responded.  
He left his bag on the couch and went to the room that his beloved wife was.  
“Hey, Chaton. How was work today?”  
“Mari…..I…I don’t know how to tell you that… but I got fired….”  
“You what!?” Marinette shot up and looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“April fool’s!?”  
“You stupid cat! You scared me!” She said and accepted his request for a hug.  
“The food is ready you can go eat I am not hungry”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yep, I ate some cookies at Alya’s.”  
“Ok then.” He said, kissed her cheek and made his way to the kitchenette.

Marinette’s phone buzzed. She carefully took her new iPhone and tapped on the bubble icon. It was from Alya. And it was a picture. A picture, that made Marinette cry and smile.

~TIME SKIP TO AFTERNOON~

“ Really Nino?” Adrien said while holding his cell phone and trying to hold back his laugher.  
“Man, Marinette told me that they had done a good job this year but I didn’t know that it would be that good!” He continued not hesitating to hold his laugh anymore.  
“What do you mean ‘they’?” Nino said.  
“Marinette and Alya,” Adrien said confused. “Marinette helped Alya with the prank.”  
“Sorry dude but Alya said that Alix helped her” A puzzled look formed on the young man’s face.  
“Well, Alya wants me to go get her some ice cream so I am leaving. Hug Mari for me!”  
“I sure will...” He mumbled in a confused tone. And like that, the phone call ended.  
“Princess can you come here I need to talk to you,” Adrien said and sat on the couch.

Light footsteps were heard from the corridor. The midnight haired woman poked her head from the hallway.

“Do you need me?” She said in her usual soft tone.  
“Yes, can you come here for a sec?”  
"Yeah, sure.” The young adult replied and smiled like she knew what he was going to ask her. She sat down next to him, grabbing one of the cushions to put behind her back in the process.  
“You said that you helped Alya, right?”  
“Yes, I did” She replied almost robotically.  
“Then can you please explain to me why Nino said that Alix did the test for Alya?”  
Marinette took a deep breath and continued:  
“Alya needed a test with a negative result and I couldn’t provide that to her”. She said without making eye contact with him.  
Adrien froze. Did he hear her correctly? Only one way to find out…  
“Do you mean…?”  
“Yes, Adrien...” She said finally looking at him in the eyes, only to figure out that the man beside her was crying.  
“Adr-“she was cut off by a hug that nearly left any space for her to breathe. But she hugged him back, now tears rolling down her cheeks too.  
“I am so happy!” He said between sobs and tears.  
“Me too Adrien. Me too.” She replied while lifting her chin to kiss him.

EXTRA

“Alya I CAN’T…..IT WAS SO FUNNY THAT MY HEART COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!” Nino said some tears escaping from his eyes while laughing.  
“He had no idea! He was like Marinette helped and I was like no Alix did and he couldn’t understand that I’ve been dropping hints all along! Oblivious child…..”  
“I swear that even if I said ‘there is a bun in the oven’ he would LITERALLY go to the kitchen and open the oven’s door! Alya? Honey?” He looked at his wife only to realize that she had fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are very much welcome!  
> It would really help me to know what you thought about it :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
